


You let him?

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, SnowBarry - Freeform, after 1.19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 1.19: Barry notices that Caitlin acts weird around him ever since Hannibal Bates impersonated him. She tells him about the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You let him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The Flash fanfiction and it's rather short. Thanks to Pocket Pavel for beta-reading. Enjoy and please leave a comment!

“Hey, Caitlin!” Barry entered the lab, smiling at her.  
“Uh, hi, Barry, what's up?” she said, not quite meeting his eyes.  
“Caitlin, are you all right?” Barry asked concerned.  
“Yeah, I'm fine,” Caitlin said a bit too quickly. She busied herself with some computer research but she was very much aware that he stood behind her desk, watching her carefully.  
“Are you sure? Because I can't help but think that there's something you are not telling me. That something is wrong between, you know, you and me...” Barry rambled. He put his hand to his neck, like he always did when he was nervous.  
“No, Barry. Really, everything is okay...or well as okay as things will every be. I mean our lives are pretty crazy...”  
“Caitlin, you are rambling. That's usually my job. So please tell me what's wrong?”  
Caitlin finally met his eyes, there was uncertainty in them.  
“All right, Barry, it's about...it's about what happened when you weren't you...I mean when Hannibal Bates impersonated you...when he was you, you….I mean he did something that confused me,” Caitlin eventually said. Again she was staring into the distance.  
“Something he did? What did he do? Did he hurt you?” Barry wanted to know.  
“No, no, it was more the opposite, I guess.”  
Barry looked at her expectantly when she didn't continue.  
“You...he kissed me,” Caitlin finally admitted. Barry stared at her for a second, dumbfounded.  
“And you let him?” he asked when he found his voice again. He didn't know why he had asked that of all the things he wanted to ask like “How was it?”, “Did you kiss him back?” and “Would you kiss me, too?” that shot through his head.  
“Yes, I mean at first I was really surprised and thought that it was really out of character of you to just...you know kiss a girl. It took you years to tell Iris how you felt about her. But then, well, he was a good kisser and I don't really know how it happened but I let it happen. I could have pushed him away, but somehow I didn't.” Doctor Caitlin Snow blushed. And it looked adorable on her, Barry had to admit to himself. But more importantly, fake him had kissed her and she had kissed him back.  
“Okay, that explains at least why you told me not to hug you. Not that I would have hugged you but good to know why you said that. I thought maybe I smelled bad or something,” Barry let out a nervous laugh.  
“Yes, I'm sorry Barry. I know I have been acting weird around you but well, I couldn't help but think about how we kissed, or well it wasn't really you but he looked like you and he had your voice and all.”  
Barry nodded like he understood but really he didn't. He tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss her and discover that it hadn't been her after all. Weird wasn't even beginning to cover it.  
“So now, that I know, do you think we can go back to normal? I mean as friends...you and me?” he asked. Friends...Caitlin and him...just friends. Why did he have to say that?  
Caitlin looked at him and then slowly her eyes traveled down to his lips again. “I don't think I can act like this never happened, Barry,” she whispered. She took a step closer toward him and said: “I can't help but wonder what it would feel like to actually kiss you, the real you.”  
Barry froze. Had she really just said what he thought she had said?  
“You are a scientist,” he said after a while breathlessly, “You love experiments. Why don't you just find out?”  
Caitlin smiled, one of her rare full smiles and then she leaned closer. Her lips touched his and they were kissing. He pulled one hand through her hair and with the other he pulled her closer. She, too, ran her hands through his hair, making it stick up in every direction like it did most of the time anyway.  
After a while, they pulled away from each other, both catching their breath.  
“So what do you think, Doctor Snow?” Barry asked, smiling down at her.  
“The test result is positive,” she said and kissed him again.


End file.
